Camren Hotel
by TheJaureguiBandNerd
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and there aren't many Camren ones so I hope someone enjoys it


It's in between shows, about 2 in the morning at Fifth Harmony's hotel rooms. They have conjoined rooms that share a bathroom. Their next show is in four days so they have a bit of time to enjoy themselves.

Camila hasn't slept and has to use the bathroom, thinking nobody would be awake she walks in without knocking but automatically realizes the lights are on and closes the door.

"I am so sorry, I thought everyone was asleep." But the response she gets is Lauren laughing her ass off. "Come in stupif." Camila, confused, creaks the door open slowly and instead of seeing Lauren, shorts down on the toilet, she's met with a fully clothed Lauren sitting on the sink. "What are you doing?" She asks, as any normal person would. "My eyebrows, why else would I be on the sink?" Camila then notices the pair of tweezers in Lauren's hand. She then asks if she's interrupting but Lauren assures her that she isn't.

Lauren catches Camila staring at her lips and smiles. Camila notices she's been caught and immediately apologizes. "I miss it too, ya know?" Camila is once again confused. Lauren does air quotes "Camren. I miss you, I miss being able to be jealous when you'd blow kisses at Ally or hug Normani." Camila forces a smile and admits she's missed it too. "But we were too obvious and our fans were too attentive, I loved you but I was afraid of hurting you and the group having to change the name to fourth harmony because one of us leaves, and if you left than we'd lose the balance we have." She adds.

"I know, but it kills me when I catch you staring at me like that because I remember that I can't tease you about it when we have our late night conversations because they stopped happening, we stopped happening, there's a reason the girls make me sleep with Dinah now and you sleep with Ally and Normani." Camila wipes her eye though there wasn't a tear yet, only evidence that it was threatening to fall down her cheek. Lauren grabs her arm with one hand her chin with the other, forcing Camila to look at her.

"Hey, listen, it's ok, we did what's best for everyone, and we're still close, I still love you, we're still Camren, just in a different way."

Camila took a risk and leaned in, Lauren met her halfway and adjusted her hand that was on Camila's chin to cup her cheek and released her grip on her wrist to pull her closer by the waist, all happened in about 5 seconds and then Camila pulled back. Lauren was expecting her to go off about how it was a mistake and she was sorry but instead, Camila put their foreheads together and smiled cheekily, "Your lips still taste the same." Lauren chuckled and Camila tried to defend herself with "I promise it wasn't as creepy in my head."

"Dinah isn't in the room..."

"Why, Lern Jerg, are you trying to seduce me?"

"It depends, if it's working then yes, if not then I can remind you that I don't like sleeping alone and simply ask if you'd at least lay in there until I fall asleep."

"Let's go."

Camila grabs Lauren's hand and leads her into the dark room and lays down, knowing Lauren is quick to get into the mood. Lauren straddles her, leaning down to kiss her. Camila feels a difference, the kiss is more timid, and she doesn't like it too much because Lauren has never been cautious with her. She decides to make a move to comfort the older girl and places a hand slightly underneath the baggy shirt Lauren has on and reaches around her to push her slightly lower onto herself. Lauren grinds her hips into Camila once and Camila pulls back to gasp but Lauren sees it only as an opening and moves her kisses down to her neck, knowing that it's one of her weak spots. Camila immediately threads her fingers into Laurens hair, keeping her there. Lauren places a hand at Camila's side and slowly moves it up until her fingertips meet a bare breast and begins slowly kneading the soft mound.

"I need you Lo."

"What do you need Camz?" Lauren asks, knowing exactly what and how Camila wants her.

"Inside, please Lauren, I need you." Camila whined, but to her surprise Lauren got off of her. "What are you doing?" The lights turned on and her first sight is Lauren, a smirk on her face, removing her own clothing. "I want to see you, I wanna study your face as you struggle to be quiet, as I make love to you like I've wanted to do again for so long. I wanna study your body, thrusting upwards to me, begging for more without words."

At this point she was entirely naked, had locked both doors, and was now standing beside the bed. She pulls Camila to sit up and removes her shirt slowly, taking a small step back to stare at the smaller girl's body, starting and ending at her face, where she notices a blush on her cheeks and a smile nearly splitting her face in half. She can't help but cup her face timidly, stroking her cheek with her thumb, slowly pulling her in for a kiss, passionate and meaningful. When she separates she tells her to lay back, Camila follows the command immediately and Lauren removes her shorts and underwear then climbs back on top. The skin on skin contact causes both girls to close their eyes for a moment. Lauren repositions herself so a thigh's between Camila's and moves forward to kiss her, pushing her thigh further up. Camila bites Lauren's bottom lip in an attempt to hold a moan. Lauren lowers her hips, their centers meeting, only to recoil quickly. Camila grabs Lauren's arm and tells her to keep going, an action which Lauren then performs Lauren begins grinding herself into Camila, their most intimate parts touching only for a second, and back again, slowly gaining a rhythm that both girls pick up. Camila starts thrusting herself upwards as Lauren goes downward. Lauren buries her face in Camila's neck and bites down roughly before soothing the area with her tongue. Camila moans out loudly and Lauren makes a trail of wet kisses from her neck to her ear where she whispers "Shh, you don't want them to hear us baby girl." And Camila throws her head back into the pillow, biting her lip to better quiet herself. Lauren then stops her movements only to lower her head back to Camila's neck where she sucks lightly, to her collarbone, again sucking but hard enough to assure there's a mark, to a nipple, she licks a quick circle around before slipping into her mouth and sucking ever so gently, she continues her journey down the smaller girl's stomach, past her bellybutton, and stops right above her center. Camila notices the sudden stop in motions and looks down at her, she's met with a large grin and a raised eyebrow, eyes drowned in lust, a few shades darker than normal.

"Why did you stop?" She asks innocently, which causes Lauren to chuckle.

She gets up and stands beside the bed and Camila sits up and leans back on her arms, Lauren grabs her thigh and turns her so that Camila is facing her, her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"I wanna watch your face as I do this. As I put my tongue on your clit, making tight little circles,I wanna see your face scrunch up, your eyes roll back, your lip get sucked between your teeth."

Camila lost all control of her mouth and all that slips out is "I'm so wet."

Lauren smirks once again and wraps her arms under Camila's legs so that they're draped over her shoulders and her hands are on the inside of Camila's thighs.

Lauren peppers Camila's thighs with little wet kisses, getting increasingly higher. She looks up to meet Camila's eyes, their gazes locking. When she reaches her center she looks up and says "I can see that." she softly puts her tongue against the small nub. At first the only reactions she gets is Camila clenching her eyes shut. But the second she applies pressure, Camila bites her lip, fists the bed sheets and wraps her ankles around Lauren's back, pulling her closer. Lauren places a long lick from Camila's entrance back to her clit, causing her to moan out loud. Lauren threw away the thought of one of the girls hearing them, knowing they'd understand and most likely expect them to get back together anyways. She circles Camila's clit with her tongue, loving the familiar flavor of the smaller girl and not being able to get enough. Lauren sucked the bundle of nerves before once again placing her tongue at Camila's entrance, teasing her, lightly licking, not giving her enough, wanting to hear her beg. It didn't take long for her to attempt to push Lauren's head further into herself but Lauren stayed put. Camila tried pushing herself on Lauren's tongue but the green eyed girl just pulled back, enjoying the thrusting about she was witnessing. She finally realized what game Lauren was playing and begged for her. "Please lo, I need you, stop teasing Mami, fuck me."

That's all she needed to delve her tongue deep into her lover. And that's all Camila needed to bring her closer to the edge, she once again pushes herself onto Lauren and also pulls Lauren's head into her but this time she goes deeper in, licking her inner walls, knowing the spots that drive her girl crazy. She just so happens to hit that spot when Camila scratches Lauren's scalp, holds her there, and whispers "I'm so close." Causing Lauren to look up, seeing Camila clenching her jaw tightly, her head thrown back, one hand in Lauren's hair, the other grabbing her own boob, a sight that brought Lauren close to climax herself, she reaches a hand up, still licking at Camila's weakness, and grabs her other breast, tweaking a nipple. She moves her mouth back to her clit and licks once, then sucking it into her mouth, not biting but allowing her teeth to lightly graze it, at the same time she pushes two fingers inside, curling them ever so slightly. Camila clenched every muscle in her body, feeling pleasure wash over her. Lauren quickly lowers her mouth to lick up all her juices, helping her ride out the orgasm. Once Camila is done trembling, one more long, hard lick is placed to be sure every last drop was cleaned. Lauren stands up, Camila is laid back, still breathing heavily, and she can't help but climb on top of her and just lean forward on her elbows, softly kissing around the panting girl's chest, then places a kiss on her neck before Camila looks up at her and pulls her down to kiss her lips, she tastes herself in the kiss and smiles. She flips them over so she's on top and Lauren immediately looks confused then smiles, and places one hand on the younger girls thigh, while playing with her hair with the other.

"I think it's your turn."

"Is that so princess?"

"Lay down in the middle of the bed."

"As you wish." Camila momentarily gets off so Lauren can shuffle herself towards the center. As soon as she gets there Camila gets on her knees and gets back on top of her, straddling her hips. Once again there bare centers touched, and they both took a second to enjoy it. Camila leaned down to whisper in Lauren's ear.

"Since you teased me, I'm gonna show you how much of a tease I can be."

"Fuck." Was all Lauren got to mutter.

Camila grabbed Lauren's hands and placed them on her own thighs. Of course Lauren, being the dominant person she is, moved one up higher, but before she could get what she wanted Camila smacked her hand.

"What'd you put them there for then?"

"I told you, I'm gonna tease you. Make you beg but still continue to give you a little less than enough."

"You know how I get when you tease Camila."

"Shhhh, I know baby."

Camila started grinding herself on Lauren, but raised her hips so that all that was felt was a light brush of skin. Lauren tried raising herself but Cam pinned her down by her hips. Lauren grunted in frustration, throwing her head back but not wanting Camila to win. Camila smirked down knowing Lauren wouldn't last long. Camila moved one hand up towards Lauren's breast and lightly squeezed, Lauren moaned out but as soon as the did Camila retracted her hand. Lauren opened her eyes and glared at Camila, who just smiled. Lauren knew if she kept her efforts up, that Camila would get turned on as well and allow her to do with her what she pleased. Lauren quickly reached a hand to Camila's waist and pushed her down at the same time she bucked her hips upwards, causing them to meet in the middle, taking Camila by surprise, she moaned and gripped the sheets. Now Lauren was the one smiling.

"That's cheating." Camila stated, slightly out of breath.

Lauren winked at her and smiled even bigger, knowing Camila was close to submitting.

But what Camila did was completely unexpected.

She reached underneath herself and immediately shoved two fingers inside Lauren, who moaned out. Camila continued pumping her fingers in and out of the girl beneath her. She leaned down and kissed Lauren's lips, the taste of herself still lingering. She moved down to her neck, kissing turned to sucking, which then escalated to biting. Lauren had one hand gripping the bed frame, the other on Camila's ass. Camila sped up her fingers, going deeper and harder. She separated her mouth from Lauren and pulled back a bit to watch her, the sweat on her face, her eyes shut tightly, her lip sucked into her mouth. Camila moved her free hand to rub little circles on Lauren's clit. She went back to sucking her neck in a different spot, seeing the other area was already going to have noticeable marks. Lauren's walls started clenching around Camila's fingers, a sign that she was close. Camila pulled away from Lauren immediately, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lauren sat up almost angered.

"What the fuck Cam?!"

"I want you to sit on my face." She replied shyly, seeing as that was something they had never tried before.

"Aww, baby girl you could've just asked." Lauren said in awe at how adorable Camila was being.

"Will you?"

"Of course."

Camila crawled back up to the bed where Lauren was, they adjusted themselves so that Lauren was facing the bed frame, a leg on each side of Camila's head. Camila had her hands on Lauren's thighs, gripping tightly. Lauren looked down at her lovingly, brushing her hair off her forehead. Camila raised her head slightly, sticking her tongue out and licking from her clit, down to her entrance and back up. Lauren whimpered quietly, loving the feeling of Camila's warm tongue. Camila moaned enjoying the taste.

"I had forgotten how good you taste."

Lauren smiled, which was soon replaced by her biting her lip due to Camila once again surprising her by pushing her tongue as far into her as she could. Lauren put one hand on the headboard and the other gripped Camila's hair. Camila removed her tongue and began thrusting it in and out, small but quick motions. Lauren lowered her hips slightly, wanting more. Camila started licking from her entrance to her clit repeatedly, Lauren threw her head back.

"Shit Camz, right there."

Camila hummed, the feeling vibrating through Lauren. Lauren felt herself getting closer, and Camila knew. So, to give her that final push, Camila pushed her tongue inside her, tapped her clit and reached up to knead a breast all at once. Lauren leaned forward to grab the headboard with both hands to steady herself as she felt her orgasm ripple through her body. Camila loved this angle, every drop falling into her mouth, she soothed her girl by licking her until she was almost calm, her hands fell to Lauren's ass where she dug her nails into (it was always her second favorite thing about her, right behind her lips). Lauren shimmied herself down Camila's body, resting stomach against stomach, laying on top of her.

"God I've missed this so much." Camila said as she played with Lauren's hair.

"I love you. I still love you the same. Not as a friend, not as a band mate. I'm in love with you. I never fell out of love."

"I love you too Lauren and I never stopped, the love never changed."

Lauren got up and turned off the light and layed back down, this time she layed next to Camila, pulling the blanket over both of them. Camila cuddled up to her, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and flinging a leg over her stomach, Lauren's arm around her shoulder, pulls her close to kiss her forehead.

"Where is Dinah?"

"She said some of her family was close so she was gonna spend a night or two with them."

"The sun is coming up!"

"Let's go to sleep babe."

"Oh Lauren, you old lady."

Camila knew this irritated her so she wasn't surprised when Lauren straddled her, pinning her hands down to the bed above her head by her wrists.

"Would an old lady fuck you like I just did? Make love to you like that? You tongue old folks like that?" She ended by biting Camila's neck, wanting to mark her up since she knew she'd have at least one bad mark. Camila enjoyed the feeling and thread her fingers into Lauren's hair. Lauren decided to continue, knowing Camila wasn't at all tired. She went to the center of her neck and left a sizeable mark, hoping it would be gone before their next show.

"Round three?" Was all she heard from underneath her.

"You are such a sex addict!"

"Only when it comes to you, your mouth and fingers are magical, not to mention you know my body and took the time to rem... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you so much."

"Oh come on, don't get sappy on me." Both girls started laughing and Lauren slyly snuck a hand underneath herself and cupped Camila gently.

"Oh ffffuck." Lauren backed up a bit, now straddling Camila's thighs, to give herself better access. She ran a finger up and down her walls, the tip of her finger just barely hitting her entrance. Camila grabbed her hand and pushed her hips up, Lauren was done teasing for the morning and gave her girl what she needed. She quickly gained a steady rhythm and Camila had a pillow over her face, to muffle the moans. Lauren stopped her actions and Camila lifted the pillow.

"What the shell is it now?!"

"I want to see you, I want your eyes open, I wanna hear everything that comes from your mouth." Camila just smiled at how cheesy Lauren could get without even losing her sexiness. As soon as Lauren continued Camila's eyes closed shut, but Lauren knew not to bother trying to get her to keep them open. She got back to her pace and Camila was breathing heavy, hands balled up in fists around the pillow. Lauren leaned forward to suck a nipple and Camila decided to make a move herself. She reached a hand between them and started rubbing Lauren's clit. The reaction she got was Lauren biting down on her nipple, pushing her hips down to gain friction, and pushing her fingers deeper into Camila. They both continued and soon after Camila reached her other hand to enter Lauren with a single finger, easily finding her sweet spot. Lauren moaned a "Fuck" and began kissing Camila, although both girls were moving the kiss still was not sloppy, it was hot and passionate and brought them both closer to climax.

"Sit on my face." It came of as a demand more than a request.

"But what about..."

"Just let me get you off princess." There she goes again, being all sweet.

After a quick moment Camila's center was right above Lauren's mouth and she suddenly felt her tongue at her clit, flicking it roughly. Camila was facing the room and leaned forward, steadying herself on Lauren's thighs. She once again decided to help Lauren out. At the same time that Lauren pushed her tongue inside of Camila, Camila licked her clit, hard. They both moaned into each other, the vibration sending them both over almost at the same time,as soon as the pleasure had washed over both of them, Camila cuddled back into Lauren, covering herself with the blanket.

"This is the best part, Camz."

"What's that?"

"Getting to cuddle up with you,bare bodies, fully satisfied."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, now get to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

And they fell asleep, naked and pleased.

It's in between shows, about 2 in the morning at Fifth Harmony's hotel rooms. They have conjoined rooms that share a bathroom. Their next show is in four days so they have a bit of time to enjoy themselves.

Camila hasn't slept and has to use the bathroom, thinking nobody would be awake she walks in without knocking but automatically realizes the lights are on and closes the door.

"I am so sorry, I thought everyone was asleep." But the response she gets is Lauren laughing her ass off. "Come in stupif." Camila, confused, creaks the door open slowly and instead of seeing Lauren, shorts down on the toilet, she's met with a fully clothed Lauren sitting on the sink. "What are you doing?" She asks, as any normal person would. "My eyebrows, why else would I be on the sink?" Camila then notices the pair of tweezers in Lauren's hand. She then asks if she's interrupting but Lauren assures her that she isn't.

Lauren catches Camila staring at her lips and smiles. Camila notices she's been caught and immediately apologizes. "I miss it too, ya know?" Camila is once again confused. Lauren does air quotes "Camren. I miss you, I miss being able to be jealous when you'd blow kisses at Ally or hug Normani." Camila forces a smile and admits she's missed it too. "But we were too obvious and our fans were too attentive, I loved you but I was afraid of hurting you and the group having to change the name to fourth harmony because one of us leaves, and if you left than we'd lose the balance we have." She adds.

"I know, but it kills me when I catch you staring at me like that because I remember that I can't tease you about it when we have our late night conversations because they stopped happening, we stopped happening, there's a reason the girls make me sleep with Dinah now and you sleep with Ally and Normani." Camila wipes her eye though there wasn't a tear yet, only evidence that it was threatening to fall down her cheek. Lauren grabs her arm with one hand her chin with the other, forcing Camila to look at her.

"Hey, listen, it's ok, we did what's best for everyone, and we're still close, I still love you, we're still Camren, just in a different way."

Camila took a risk and leaned in, Lauren met her halfway and adjusted her hand that was on Camila's chin to cup her cheek and released her grip on her wrist to pull her closer by the waist, all happened in about 5 seconds and then Camila pulled back. Lauren was expecting her to go off about how it was a mistake and she was sorry but instead, Camila put their foreheads together and smiled cheekily, "Your lips still taste the same." Lauren chuckled and Camila tried to defend herself with "I promise it wasn't as creepy in my head."

"Dinah isn't in the room..."

"Why, Lern Jerg, are you trying to seduce me?"

"It depends, if it's working then yes, if not then I can remind you that I don't like sleeping alone and simply ask if you'd at least lay in there until I fall asleep."

"Let's go."

Camila grabs Lauren's hand and leads her into the dark room and lays down, knowing Lauren is quick to get into the mood. Lauren straddles her, leaning down to kiss her. Camila feels a difference, the kiss is more timid, and she doesn't like it too much because Lauren has never been cautious with her. She decides to make a move to comfort the older girl and places a hand slightly underneath the baggy shirt Lauren has on and reaches around her to push her slightly lower onto herself. Lauren grinds her hips into Camila once and Camila pulls back to gasp but Lauren sees it only as an opening and moves her kisses down to her neck, knowing that it's one of her weak spots. Camila immediately threads her fingers into Laurens hair, keeping her there. Lauren places a hand at Camila's side and slowly moves it up until her fingertips meet a bare breast and begins slowly kneading the soft mound.

"I need you Lo."

"What do you need Camz?" Lauren asks, knowing exactly what and how Camila wants her.

"Inside, please Lauren, I need you." Camila whined, but to her surprise Lauren got off of her. "What are you doing?" The lights turned on and her first sight is Lauren, a smirk on her face, removing her own clothing. "I want to see you, I wanna study your face as you struggle to be quiet, as I make love to you like I've wanted to do again for so long. I wanna study your body, thrusting upwards to me, begging for more without words."

At this point she was entirely naked, had locked both doors, and was now standing beside the bed. She pulls Camila to sit up and removes her shirt slowly, taking a small step back to stare at the smaller girl's body, starting and ending at her face, where she notices a blush on her cheeks and a smile nearly splitting her face in half. She can't help but cup her face timidly, stroking her cheek with her thumb, slowly pulling her in for a kiss, passionate and meaningful. When she separates she tells her to lay back, Camila follows the command immediately and Lauren removes her shorts and underwear then climbs back on top. The skin on skin contact causes both girls to close their eyes for a moment. Lauren repositions herself so a thigh's between Camila's and moves forward to kiss her, pushing her thigh further up. Camila bites Lauren's bottom lip in an attempt to hold a moan. Lauren lowers her hips, their centers meeting, only to recoil quickly. Camila grabs Lauren's arm and tells her to keep going, an action which Lauren then performs Lauren begins grinding herself into Camila, their most intimate parts touching only for a second, and back again, slowly gaining a rhythm that both girls pick up. Camila starts thrusting herself upwards as Lauren goes downward. Lauren buries her face in Camila's neck and bites down roughly before soothing the area with her tongue. Camila moans out loudly and Lauren makes a trail of wet kisses from her neck to her ear where she whispers "Shh, you don't want them to hear us baby girl." And Camila throws her head back into the pillow, biting her lip to better quiet herself. Lauren then stops her movements only to lower her head back to Camila's neck where she sucks lightly, to her collarbone, again sucking but hard enough to assure there's a mark, to a nipple, she licks a quick circle around before slipping into her mouth and sucking ever so gently, she continues her journey down the smaller girl's stomach, past her bellybutton, and stops right above her center. Camila notices the sudden stop in motions and looks down at her, she's met with a large grin and a raised eyebrow, eyes drowned in lust, a few shades darker than normal.

"Why did you stop?" She asks innocently, which causes Lauren to chuckle.

She gets up and stands beside the bed and Camila sits up and leans back on her arms, Lauren grabs her thigh and turns her so that Camila is facing her, her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"I wanna watch your face as I do this. As I put my tongue on your clit, making tight little circles,I wanna see your face scrunch up, your eyes roll back, your lip get sucked between your teeth."

Camila lost all control of her mouth and all that slips out is "I'm so wet."

Lauren smirks once again and wraps her arms under Camila's legs so that they're draped over her shoulders and her hands are on the inside of Camila's thighs.

Lauren peppers Camila's thighs with little wet kisses, getting increasingly higher. She looks up to meet Camila's eyes, their gazes locking. When she reaches her center she looks up and says "I can see that." she softly puts her tongue against the small nub. At first the only reactions she gets is Camila clenching her eyes shut. But the second she applies pressure, Camila bites her lip, fists the bed sheets and wraps her ankles around Lauren's back, pulling her closer. Lauren places a long lick from Camila's entrance back to her clit, causing her to moan out loud. Lauren threw away the thought of one of the girls hearing them, knowing they'd understand and most likely expect them to get back together anyways. She circles Camila's clit with her tongue, loving the familiar flavor of the smaller girl and not being able to get enough. Lauren sucked the bundle of nerves before once again placing her tongue at Camila's entrance, teasing her, lightly licking, not giving her enough, wanting to hear her beg. It didn't take long for her to attempt to push Lauren's head further into herself but Lauren stayed put. Camila tried pushing herself on Lauren's tongue but the green eyed girl just pulled back, enjoying the thrusting about she was witnessing. She finally realized what game Lauren was playing and begged for her. "Please lo, I need you, stop teasing Mami, fuck me."

That's all she needed to delve her tongue deep into her lover. And that's all Camila needed to bring her closer to the edge, she once again pushes herself onto Lauren and also pulls Lauren's head into her but this time she goes deeper in, licking her inner walls, knowing the spots that drive her girl crazy. She just so happens to hit that spot when Camila scratches Lauren's scalp, holds her there, and whispers "I'm so close." Causing Lauren to look up, seeing Camila clenching her jaw tightly, her head thrown back, one hand in Lauren's hair, the other grabbing her own boob, a sight that brought Lauren close to climax herself, she reaches a hand up, still licking at Camila's weakness, and grabs her other breast, tweaking a nipple. She moves her mouth back to her clit and licks once, then sucking it into her mouth, not biting but allowing her teeth to lightly graze it, at the same time she pushes two fingers inside, curling them ever so slightly. Camila clenched every muscle in her body, feeling pleasure wash over her. Lauren quickly lowers her mouth to lick up all her juices, helping her ride out the orgasm. Once Camila is done trembling, one more long, hard lick is placed to be sure every last drop was cleaned. Lauren stands up, Camila is laid back, still breathing heavily, and she can't help but climb on top of her and just lean forward on her elbows, softly kissing around the panting girl's chest, then places a kiss on her neck before Camila looks up at her and pulls her down to kiss her lips, she tastes herself in the kiss and smiles. She flips them over so she's on top and Lauren immediately looks confused then smiles, and places one hand on the younger girls thigh, while playing with her hair with the other.

"I think it's your turn."

"Is that so princess?"

"Lay down in the middle of the bed."

"As you wish." Camila momentarily gets off so Lauren can shuffle herself towards the center. As soon as she gets there Camila gets on her knees and gets back on top of her, straddling her hips. Once again there bare centers touched, and they both took a second to enjoy it. Camila leaned down to whisper in Lauren's ear.

"Since you teased me, I'm gonna show you how much of a tease I can be."

"Fuck." Was all Lauren got to mutter.

Camila grabbed Lauren's hands and placed them on her own thighs. Of course Lauren, being the dominant person she is, moved one up higher, but before she could get what she wanted Camila smacked her hand.

"What'd you put them there for then?"

"I told you, I'm gonna tease you. Make you beg but still continue to give you a little less than enough."

"You know how I get when you tease Camila."

"Shhhh, I know baby."

Camila started grinding herself on Lauren, but raised her hips so that all that was felt was a light brush of skin. Lauren tried raising herself but Cam pinned her down by her hips. Lauren grunted in frustration, throwing her head back but not wanting Camila to win. Camila smirked down knowing Lauren wouldn't last long. Camila moved one hand up towards Lauren's breast and lightly squeezed, Lauren moaned out but as soon as the did Camila retracted her hand. Lauren opened her eyes and glared at Camila, who just smiled. Lauren knew if she kept her efforts up, that Camila would get turned on as well and allow her to do with her what she pleased. Lauren quickly reached a hand to Camila's waist and pushed her down at the same time she bucked her hips upwards, causing them to meet in the middle, taking Camila by surprise, she moaned and gripped the sheets. Now Lauren was the one smiling.

"That's cheating." Camila stated, slightly out of breath.

Lauren winked at her and smiled even bigger, knowing Camila was close to submitting.

But what Camila did was completely unexpected.

She reached underneath herself and immediately shoved two fingers inside Lauren, who moaned out. Camila continued pumping her fingers in and out of the girl beneath her. She leaned down and kissed Lauren's lips, the taste of herself still lingering. She moved down to her neck, kissing turned to sucking, which then escalated to biting. Lauren had one hand gripping the bed frame, the other on Camila's ass. Camila sped up her fingers, going deeper and harder. She separated her mouth from Lauren and pulled back a bit to watch her, the sweat on her face, her eyes shut tightly, her lip sucked into her mouth. Camila moved her free hand to rub little circles on Lauren's clit. She went back to sucking her neck in a different spot, seeing the other area was already going to have noticeable marks. Lauren's walls started clenching around Camila's fingers, a sign that she was close. Camila pulled away from Lauren immediately, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lauren sat up almost angered.

"What the fuck Cam?!"

"I want you to sit on my face." She replied shyly, seeing as that was something they had never tried before.

"Aww, baby girl you could've just asked." Lauren said in awe at how adorable Camila was being.

"Will you?"

"Of course."

Camila crawled back up to the bed where Lauren was, they adjusted themselves so that Lauren was facing the bed frame, a leg on each side of Camila's head. Camila had her hands on Lauren's thighs, gripping tightly. Lauren looked down at her lovingly, brushing her hair off her forehead. Camila raised her head slightly, sticking her tongue out and licking from her clit, down to her entrance and back up. Lauren whimpered quietly, loving the feeling of Camila's warm tongue. Camila moaned enjoying the taste.

"I had forgotten how good you taste."

Lauren smiled, which was soon replaced by her biting her lip due to Camila once again surprising her by pushing her tongue as far into her as she could. Lauren put one hand on the headboard and the other gripped Camila's hair. Camila removed her tongue and began thrusting it in and out, small but quick motions. Lauren lowered her hips slightly, wanting more. Camila started licking from her entrance to her clit repeatedly, Lauren threw her head back.

"Shit Camz, right there."

Camila hummed, the feeling vibrating through Lauren. Lauren felt herself getting closer, and Camila knew. So, to give her that final push, Camila pushed her tongue inside her, tapped her clit and reached up to knead a breast all at once. Lauren leaned forward to grab the headboard with both hands to steady herself as she felt her orgasm ripple through her body. Camila loved this angle, every drop falling into her mouth, she soothed her girl by licking her until she was almost calm, her hands fell to Lauren's ass where she dug her nails into (it was always her second favorite thing about her, right behind her lips). Lauren shimmied herself down Camila's body, resting stomach against stomach, laying on top of her.

"God I've missed this so much." Camila said as she played with Lauren's hair.

"I love you. I still love you the same. Not as a friend, not as a band mate. I'm in love with you. I never fell out of love."

"I love you too Lauren and I never stopped, the love never changed."

Lauren got up and turned off the light and layed back down, this time she layed next to Camila, pulling the blanket over both of them. Camila cuddled up to her, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and flinging a leg over her stomach, Lauren's arm around her shoulder, pulls her close to kiss her forehead.

"Where is Dinah?"

"She said some of her family was close so she was gonna spend a night or two with them."

"The sun is coming up!"

"Let's go to sleep babe."

"Oh Lauren, you old lady."

Camila knew this irritated her so she wasn't surprised when Lauren straddled her, pinning her hands down to the bed above her head by her wrists.

"Would an old lady fuck you like I just did? Make love to you like that? You tongue old folks like that?" She ended by biting Camila's neck, wanting to mark her up since she knew she'd have at least one bad mark. Camila enjoyed the feeling and thread her fingers into Lauren's hair. Lauren decided to continue, knowing Camila wasn't at all tired. She went to the center of her neck and left a sizeable mark, hoping it would be gone before their next show.

"Round three?" Was all she heard from underneath her.

"You are such a sex addict!"

"Only when it comes to you, your mouth and fingers are magical, not to mention you know my body and took the time to rem... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you so much."

"Oh come on, don't get sappy on me." Both girls started laughing and Lauren slyly snuck a hand underneath herself and cupped Camila gently.

"Oh ffffuck." Lauren backed up a bit, now straddling Camila's thighs, to give herself better access. She ran a finger up and down her walls, the tip of her finger just barely hitting her entrance. Camila grabbed her hand and pushed her hips up, Lauren was done teasing for the morning and gave her girl what she needed. She quickly gained a steady rhythm and Camila had a pillow over her face, to muffle the moans. Lauren stopped her actions and Camila lifted the pillow.

"What the shell is it now?!"

"I want to see you, I want your eyes open, I wanna hear everything that comes from your mouth." Camila just smiled at how cheesy Lauren could get without even losing her sexiness. As soon as Lauren continued Camila's eyes closed shut, but Lauren knew not to bother trying to get her to keep them open. She got back to her pace and Camila was breathing heavy, hands balled up in fists around the pillow. Lauren leaned forward to suck a nipple and Camila decided to make a move herself. She reached a hand between them and started rubbing Lauren's clit. The reaction she got was Lauren biting down on her nipple, pushing her hips down to gain friction, and pushing her fingers deeper into Camila. They both continued and soon after Camila reached her other hand to enter Lauren with a single finger, easily finding her sweet spot. Lauren moaned a "Fuck" and began kissing Camila, although both girls were moving the kiss still was not sloppy, it was hot and passionate and brought them both closer to climax.

"Sit on my face." It came of as a demand more than a request.

"But what about..."

"Just let me get you off princess." There she goes again, being all sweet.

After a quick moment Camila's center was right above Lauren's mouth and she suddenly felt her tongue at her clit, flicking it roughly. Camila was facing the room and leaned forward, steadying herself on Lauren's thighs. She once again decided to help Lauren out. At the same time that Lauren pushed her tongue inside of Camila, Camila licked her clit, hard. They both moaned into each other, the vibration sending them both over almost at the same time,as soon as the pleasure had washed over both of them, Camila cuddled back into Lauren, covering herself with the blanket.

"This is the best part, Camz."

"What's that?"

"Getting to cuddle up with you,bare bodies, fully satisfied."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, now get to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

And they fell asleep, naked and pleased.


End file.
